And The Tears Keep Coming
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Bamon. Set during 6x09. "Bonnie?" A hesitant voice came from in front of me. It was then that I really saw him. He was covered in blood. "Damon, what did you do?" I hiccupped. He barely looked remorseful. What had he done? "Damon?" "I did what I had to do, to get back to you, so I could bring you home."


**A/N: This happened because the last episode broke my heart. I couldn't watch Bonnie cry and not cry with her. She didn't deserve that and this rectifies that. So, hopefully you enjoy this. I felt _all_ of the feels, while I wrote this. You've been warned. Reviews would be lovely.**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <strong>_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES **_**OR THE CHARACTERS. **_(If I did, then Bamon would be cannon and most of the BS that happens in show wouldn't exist. Aaaaand Alaric wouldn't be the inconsiderate butthead he's been the past couple episodes.)_

* * *

><p>My vision blurred and nose burned, as my eyes filled with tears. What a joke. This whole fucking day. What a <em><strong>fucking<strong>_ _**joke**_. I actually let myself believe that they were going to be here and that I would actually get to go home. Of course, they left. Why would I actually get to go home? Why should I get another chance to live my life?! Why should I get rescued for once?! When is it going to my turn?!

I fell to my knees and cradled my arms around my middle. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep doing this. I won't. If I ever get out of this godforsaken place, I'm not going to be the one to keep up everyone's messes. I'm not going to keep risking my life. I'm not going to keep saving everyone. I can't keep doing this anymore. _**I won't.**_ It's killing me. It has literally killed me, more than once. It's chipping away at my spirit and my soul feels like it's drowning under water. I just want someone to care as much about me, as I do about them. When am I going to get that?!

I've accepted that nothing was fair about this world, but this is where I draw the line. I'm not the same woman I used to be. The past few years have changed me – hardened me. The woman I used to be started to die the day that the Salvatores came back to Mystic Falls.

"Bonnie?" A hesitant voice came from in front of me. I shook my head and rocked myself back and forth. Great. This is just what I need – to be imagining things. "Bonnie," the voice was louder this time. I jumped as arms encircled me. I looked up and saw an equally devastated Damon. "I am so sorry. We were here but… Tyler and Liv broke the spell and pulled us back to soon." He apologized. It was then that I really saw him. He was covered in blood.

"Damon, what did you do?" I hiccupped. He barely looked remorseful. What had he done? "Damon?"

"I did what I had to do, to get back to you, so I could bring you home." He answered. I stared at him in disbelief.

"We can't make it back until tomorrow. We missed the eclipse." I said, despite not being able to ignore that he still hasn't answered my question. "I don't have my magic Damon… I can't take us back." I realized. My heart plummeted.

"I don't care. I don't care if I have to spend another four months here. I've got our way home covered. I told Liv to give me an hour to find you and then call us back. I couldn't leave you alone, not again." His voice was so sure, so sincere. "You've done so much for us and you keep getting screwed over and left behind. It's not fucking fair, Bonnie, and I wasn't going to let that happen again."

"What did you do?" I asked him. I was crying again.

"I ripped Kai's heart out and bit Jo and let her bleed out… Just enough so she wouldn't die. I used her as leverage. I made Liv and Luke send me back." He admitted, nonchalantly.

"He's really dead?" I croaked. He nodded, solemnly. "Is that it?"

"I compelled Ric to leave town and I broke Tyler's hands. He's lucky I didn't do more. Elena tried to stop me and I told her to go to hell. She still thinks that this is all about her. I'm not here for her. I'm not here, so that you can restore the memories that stupidly erased. I'm here for you. I'm here, because we were supposed to come home together, and you sacrificed yourself for me, again. I owed you, Bonnie. I owed you and I… I missed you. It's not the same without you. I can't be there, when you're here." As soon as the last words left his mouth, the magnitude of what he was telling me, started to sink in. I wasn't sorry that Kai was dead. I wasn't sorry that he compelled Ric. I wasn't sorry that he broke Tyler's hands. I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry, because he's the only one who fought for me, as hard as I've fought for everyone else. He came back for me.

"Why? Why did you… Why 'Ric and Tyler? Who's Jo?" I asked, because I didn't know what to say or how to respond to his confession. Damon moved his hand to the side of my face and his thumb wiped away my tears.

"'Jo is Kai's sister. She's the one he stabbed and survived." He explained. I nodded. "It turns out Liv and Luke are his younger siblings. Alaric has been on like three dates with Jo and apparently she means more to him than the person who sacrificed herself, so the bastard could come back to life. Tyler sided with Liv and tried to talk her out of helping me. The idiot was asking for it." He explained. I nodded.

"Oh," I whispered. "You're actually here. I can't believe that you're here and you came back for me." Stray tears kept falling and I let myself slump against him and be held.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Judgy." He promised.

"I thought I was annoying." I teased, halfheartedly to lighten things up a bit.

"You are, but I like it." He admitted.

"Thank you… Damon… I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life here alone. I didn't know what else to think. Kai was gone. He stabbed me and left with everything that he needed to get out of here. I didn't have any more hope left… not until you call me and…" I sniffled and my eyes burned with new tears. Why won't they stop? "I've never been so happy to hear another voice. When you paged me…" The tears took over and I couldn't compose myself enough to get another word out. Damon repositioned us, so I was on his lap and he was just holding me. He rubbed my back and let me breakdown.

"I'm here now. I'm here. I'm never leaving you alone, again." He promised. I shook my head.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls." I told him. "As soon as we get back, I'm leaving. I can't go back there. Too much has happened and there's too much that I can't forgive. Did they even mourn me, Damon?" I asked him, even though I was afraid to know the answer. I pulled back to look at his face. He winced and looked wounded. My face hardened, because I knew that they probably did, but they got over it.

"I'm sure they did." He lied. "Baby Gilbert was beside himself, when I told him you were really gone."

"You what?!" I cried.

"I didn't know if there was a way to bring you home. I didn't want… I couldn't tell them that you were trapped in some hell and that I just left you there. I couldn't tell them, until I knew that there was a way to bring you back. You don't know how much I hated myself, because I just left you behind. I didn't just leave you behind; I left you here with Kai. I didn't even know if you were still alive, until I found Ms. Cuddles." He told me. "Speaking of…" He grabbed something behind him and moved his hand to the side of us and I saw the bear. I smiled. "I thought you'd want your magic back."

"Thank you." I smiled, for the first time, since I got to the house. I chanted and retrieved my magic. I feel better. I feel more like myself than I have in a long while.

"Are you serious about leaving?" He asked me. I looked up at him and nodded. His eyes gave nothing away. "I was serious; you know. I'm not leaving you alone. If you're leaving, then I'm going with you."

"Damon, no, you just got everyone back. I'll be fine alone." My reassurance sounded hollow and forced, but I wanted it to be true. I didn't want him to give everything up, just to follow me. I didn't want to want him, but I do. It means so much coming from Damon, because after all of the time we've spent together trapped here; I know that he means it.

"You're not talking me out of this, witchy." He stood his ground.

"What about Stefan? What about everyone? What about Elena?" I asked him. I don't want to get my hopes up again, just to be let down. I can't. I just can't.

"Stefan can take care of himself. He's done it for years. And everyone will be fine. It wouldn't kill them to learn how to stand on their own feet, for once. And Elena… She… She made it clear that we were over the second that she asked 'Ric to wipe her memories. We weren't together, when I died. We were… I don't even know what we were. I know that we brought out the worst in each other. She excused everything I did and I was worse off for it. I made her into someone she didn't want to be. We were toxic. I see that now. I can't do that again. I don't want to. I need someone who will help me move mountains, if I need to, to try and do the right thing." His voice wavered with passion. I've never really seen this side of him, before. The fact that he was talking about moving mountains for me, just… I was floored. "I need someone who doesn't put up with my shit. I need someone who holds me to higher standards. I need someone who loves just as much and as hard as I do." He breathed.

I didn't know what to say, but I knew that I needed to say something. Most of Damon's life has been filled with heartbreak. I know that much. He did a lot of the things that he's done, because the ones he loved betrayed him. He loved Katherine for over a lifetime. How many people can say that? I'm not excusing his behavior, because that's not who I am. He's better than that. He's capable of doing better and we both know that.

"What are you saying?" I whispered.

"I'm saying that I need you, Bonnie. I need you for all of the reasons I told you and for all of the reasons that I couldn't see before." The words came out of his mouth, but I couldn't bring myself to believe him. I didn't dare. "I've never tried this hard to get anyone back, Bonnie. I wasn't going to let anything or _**anyone**_ stop me, until I knew you were safe." That can't be right. He looked for Katherine for years… _**decades**_. "I've never wanted someone back as much as I did with you. When I knew that you were alive, I couldn't think about anything else." He continued. "If anyone had tried harder to keep me from coming here, then I would have killed them, too." That knocked the wind out of me. I felt like I'd been hit in the gut. He means it. I know that he does.

"Damon… We couldn't even stand each other, when we got here." I argued, feebly.

"You know that's not true. We weren't best friends, but I liked you, Judgy. I like that you pushed me to do better, but I was never going to tell you that. Why do you think that I stayed behind on the island, after everything that happened with Silas? I was the one who kept trying to bring you back before, too. I never gave up on you. What does that say to you?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"When I called you and I heard your voice…" I sniffled and my voice cracked. "It felt like coming home, Damon. You feel like home to me." I cried tears that I didn't know that I still had. "I thought that I was homesick, while we were both stuck here, but after you left, I was homesick for you." I whimpered. I cringed at how weak I sounded. I can't help it. I've kept everything bottled up for so long… It's forcing its way out and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

"Then don't fight me on this. If you really want to leave, then we'll go. We can go anywhere you want and get a fresh start. Stefan won't like it, but he'll understand." He tried to coax me.

"What about everyone else?" I asked him. He didn't give me the smirk that I'd grown accustomed to seeing on his fac

"Barbie can come visit us. Baby Gilbert can send you postcards, once he stops sulking. He's good at that. Elena… can get the new start that she wanted. She doesn't have to like it. It's not about her. Maybe I need this, just as much as you do. I need a chance to be something more than… the villain." He said it and it made sense. I can't push down the overwhelming sense of guilt growing in my stomach.

"I don't think that you're the villain anymore." I whispered. His eyes widened and a slow smile spread across his face. "I think that for a long time, it was just easier for you to play that role. I don't think that's who you are. And… if we do this, actually give this a chance, then things have to change. I won't tolerate innocent people dying. You can't kill, unless you have to. I won't stand for it. And I'm not… I won't be a rebound for Elena. I'm so sick and tired of coming second place to everyone in my life. I'm done with that. I won't do it again. So, if that's what you're looking for, then this isn't going to work." I told him, with as much confidence as I could muster. He didn't even look fazed.

"I'll do it. That's the man I want to be, Bonnie. You would never be a rebound. You're so much more than that… When we get back, we'll tell everyone. Then we'll pack and we can just drive. It doesn't matter where. We'll just pack up and go and start fresh. We can do this." He put my worries to rest. "Will you come away with me, Bonnie Bennett?" He asked me, smiling. I nodded, smiling back.

"I think will, Damon Salvatore." I agreed. He smirked and wiped away the last of my tears.

"Good, now no more crying." He teased. I felt a pull and Damon's smirk broadened. "We're going home."

"Finally." It didn't long, only seconds, and then we were sitting in the cemetery. I beamed at him. He gazed at me, into my eyes, and slowly leaned forward. His lips hovered over mine, giving me time to pull away if I wanted to. I didn't. His mouth pressed against mine and I finally felt like I was home.

"Oh, my God! What?! Damon and Bonnie?!" Caroline cried out. We broke apart and I looked over at her. As soon as our eyes met and started to cry. "Bonnie? You're actually back?! Oh, my God, I missed you, so much!" She cried. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her as tightly as I could.

"Care, it's so good to see you." I felt the tears come back, with a vengeance

"I never thought you were coming home! I searched and searched for something, but I never found anything that would bring you back! Once Damon came back… I gave up. I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I'm so sorry." She apologized. I shushed her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Care."

"No, it's not!" She argued.

"Well, as cute as this is, our services are no longer needed, so I'm gonna go." Liv told us through clenched teeth.

"Great," Damon retorted.

"Bonnie?" Matt asked. "I didn't believe them, when they told me." He joined in on the hug.

"I missed you, so much." I told him. I enjoyed the hug for a couple of minutes, before detangling myself and moving away. "Where are Jeremy and Elena?" I asked them. Caroline looked away and Matt pulled out his phone and called Jere.

"She's coming." Caroline told me. The happiness that she tried to put into her words just sounded forced. "She's not happy about Damon's methods." She added. I shrugged and Caroline looked like her eyes were going to fall out of her head.

"At least he brought me back. It's more than anyone else has done." I said, as Elena walked up. Elena gave me a wry smile.

"You're back." Her tone was icy.

"Damon brought me." I added, unnecessarily. I didn't like her tone or where this was going.

"Yeah, I know. He threatened and compelled our friends and broke Tyler's hands." She seethed in outrage. I shrugged.

"You're friends, not mine." I corrected her. She looked at me in disbelief. "Don't act like it's such a shock that I'm not friends with Liv or Luke. I died to save everyone, including 'Ric. It's something that everyone likes to forget. Tyler was one of those people, too. Well, you're fucking welcome. I don't even care that he told you off, Elena. At the end of the day, he was the only one still trying. He got the job done and he's the one who brought me back. Do you want the truth Elena?" I asked her. Her face was grim and her mouth was pressed in a tight line. "Because the truth is that you stopped being a friend to me, a long time ago. You weren't _**really **_there for me, but I let it go and I didn't let myself dwell on it. I'm done with that. Don't act like you were. What's really wrong?" I demanded an answer out of her.

"You think that you can just take him away from me and everything will be fine?! Is that what you think, Bonnie?!" She yelled. I didn't even flinch. As soon as she ran over, Damon raced over to me.

"_**You**_ gave up on _**us**_, remember? Oh, wait, you can't." Damon butted into our argument. I held up a hand to him and he quieted down.

"Elena, you aren't together anymore. You haven't been together. Did you really expect us to be trapped together, alone, for four months and not feel something for each other? Don't blame me, because your relationship was broken, because I was ever in the picture. If you seriously think that I would take someone like that for you, then you've never really known me." I argued.

"You're so selfish, Bonnie." She gritted out and crossed her arms in front of her chest. My hand was already whipping across her face, before I realized that I was slapping her. She clutched her cheek and looked up at me in shock. I know that I didn't hurt her. She's a vampire. "Whatever. Enjoy my leftovers." She bit out.

"Wasn't that Stefan's line? And Matt's?" I taunted her.

"Wait, you and Damon?" Jeremy asked, as he walked up with Stefan. I nodded, hesitantly.

"Awe, don't act so surprised Baby Gilbert. Are you really going to act like you didn't hook up with every living, breathing, walking vagina, after she died?" Damon couldn't resist getting a dig in. Jeremy blanched, but didn't say anything else. Stefan smiled and came over to hug me.

"I'm glad you're back and that you're safe." He told me, warmly. I hugged him back, before pulling away and giving him a small smile.

"Thank you. It's good to be back, but I'm not staying." I announced, before I lost my courage. Now is as good of a time as any. They'll find out eventually.

"But you just got here." Matt protested. Caroline nodded and smacked him in the chest.

"That's _**my**_ line! What he said! What are you talking about?!" She told him.

"I can't stay here. I can't live here anymore. I can't just be expected to lay my life down on the line, because something comes to town and everyone gets themselves killed. I won't do it anymore. I'm leaving for me. It's time that I do something for myself and live my life. I'm not taking this chance for granted." I explained.

"I'll go with you." Jeremy offered, without missing a beat.

"That won't be necessary. I'm going with her." Damon corrected him. Jeremy's face filled with hurt. I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew that our ship had sailed. Eventually, he will, too. We never should have gotten back together, after he decided to kiss Anna. I just wanted it to work so badly, that I couldn't see all of our flaws. I don't think he wanted to, either.

"You know that I'm coming to visit you. There's no where you can go, that I won't find you. We're friends forever, Bon." Matt teased me. I smiled. He's taking it the best out of everyone. I know that he's hurting. I can see it under his forced smile, but the fact that he's trying to be happy and accept my decision, means the world to me.

"I'll be coming with him. I can't lose you, again, Bonnie. I'm texting and calling you every day. You're my best friend." Caroline told me, pulling me into another hug. Elena scoffed and Caroline did something with her fingers behind my back.

"I, for one, think it's a great idea. You deserve to be happy, Bonnie. If anyone deserves it, after everything you've sacrificed and had taken away from you, it's you. And I'll be coming with them to see you, too. I just got both of you back." Stefan grinned. I was beaming at them and trying my best not to cry.

"Let's go pack, witchy." Damon suggested. I nodded.

"You can't go into Mystic Falls, the ward is still up." Jeremy reminded us. Damon looked up and realized where he was for the first time. He was two steps over where the border was supposed to be. He wasn't dying. He's perfectly fine.

"What just happened?" Caroline asked. I shrugged. Stefan looked at me, like he was slowly putting a puzzle together. His mouth opened, like something finally clicked into place.

"Your Grams," Stefan said slowly.

"What about her?" I asked.

"What if you coming back was the key to breaking the magic block?" Stefan asked me. It actually does make sense.

"I don't know." I told him, truthfully.

"I can finally go home!" Caroline exclaimed. "Bonnie's back and alive. Even if she's leaving, it's been a good night."

"I second that, just try not to break any more hands while you're here." Matt told Damon. He nodded, without the normal sarcastic smirk gracing his face.

"And take a shower; you're still covered in Kai's blood." Stefan added.

"He's adorable when he acts like he cares. Isn't he?" Damon asked me, with mock affection. I laughed and it felt good. I feel like I haven't laughed in ages.

* * *

><p>It didn't take us long to pack. I decided against having one last hurrah with everyone. As much as I missed them, the longer that I stayed, the harder it would be to leave. I couldn't talk myself out of leaving. I needed to do this for me. Knowing that I wouldn't be alone and that Damon was going to be the one with me, made it even better.<p>

"Are you ready for this, Witchy?" Damon asked me, as he started his car. We packed what we could and Stefan promised to send the rest of our things, once we were settled. He even promised that we always had a place at the boarding house.

"I thought we were past that. Have you forgotten my name, already?" I sighed, teasingly. He smirked.

"Never," he promised. He leaned over and captured my lips in a fever inducing, mind numbing, toe curling kiss. I gasped, as he pulled away. "I could never forget your name, Bonnie."

"Good." I breathed. This morning, I had no hope for my future. I didn't know if I'd ever seen another face again, let alone Damon's. It's insane how much could change in one night.

"I hope you're ready for this, Bonnie Bennett, because now that I have you back, I'm never letting you go."

"Is that a threat?" I asked him, giving him a smirk of my own.

"It's a promise."

"The same goes for you, Damon Salvatore."

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one shot and will not be continued. I'm happy with how this ended and I don't want to ruin it. Reviews would be wonderful. :)**

**Lots of love,  
>Anneryn<br>**


End file.
